Betrayal in its Truest Form
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: SMWeiss: Usagi is betrayed by the one person she trusted. In order to get revenge, she goes to a man with orange hair seeking help. But, can she really trust him?
1. Prologue

****

Betrayal in its Truest Form

Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi-centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k?). pokahydee@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.

****

Prologue

Usagi road the elevator to the top floor, a smile on her face as she held a gift in her hands. Today was her father's birthday and she had made something especially for him. She knew that she wasn't supposed to come to her father's office but this was going to be a surprise for him. She was excited to see his reaction to her surprise. It seemed that he was spending too much time alone in his office, he left early in the morning and didn't arrive home until really late. What could be so important about his job that he wouldn't be home for hours on end? Maybe there was a woman in his life now, demo... he would have told her if that were the case. She shrugged it off and began to hum the tune to her favorite song, the theme to a popular Japanese anime called "Sailor Moon", happily waiting to see her father's reaction. She heard a low ding and the door slid open a moment later. Usagi took a step out of the elevator and walked to a huge door that stood across the hallway from it.

"Otousan?" Usagi called, knocking on the door quietly. "Are you here Otousan?" Usagi asked, she knocked a little louder and the door opened a crack. Curiosity took control of her as she pushed the door open, peering into the darkened office. The only light that lit the large room came from the lights of the city outside the huge windows that took up the whole back wall of the room. "Otousan? Where are you? It's me, Usagi." Usagi asked, setting the package down on the desk that stood in the center of the room. She walked around the desk to stare out the window, pressing her forehead up against the cold glass. "Where could he be?" She asked herself, looking at the streets below.

"Usagi?" A voice asked behind her. Usagi turned around to face her father.

"Otousan!" She cried, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Happy Birthday Otousan!" She said, smiling happily.

"Usagi-chan... what are you doing here? I told you not come to the office Usagi," He said, pushing her away. "Leave now, I'll be home soon."

"Demo... Otousan... I thought since it was your birthday-" She was cut off as he raised his hand.

"Just go home Usagi." He instructed, not resembling the kind-hearted man that had protected her for so long. Usagi took note of the serious looking men that stood behind her father.

"Nani? Who are they?" Usagi asked, seeing the guns that were strapped at their sides. "G... guns?" She stammered, her eyes wide in shock. "Otousan? Who are these men?" Usagi asked, fear stretching across her features.

"So, this must be your darling daughter ne?" A man with slicked-back black hair asked approaching the blond teenager. He rubbed a hand along her cheek which she promptly swatted aside.

"Don't touch me..." Usagi said, her anger traced with fear.

"What's wrong koneko-chan? Am I not your type?" The man asked mockingly, smirking at her.

"Keep your hands off my daughter." Usagi's father said, stepping in front of Usagi.

"I'm not here for her, I'm here to do business." He stated, the smirk turning into a serious look.

"Gomen nasai Otousan. I'll leave now." Usagi said bowing as she headed for the door. As she reached for the door, two men stepped in front of her, putting a hand on both of her shoulders.

"You're staying until it's over." The leader with the slicked-back black hair said calmly.

"Demo why? I have... umm... homework to do," Usagi argued. "Why do I have to stay for some meeting?" The man smirked and turned in Usagi's direction.

"Because, I said so for one. For another, you're a witness, I can't just let you walk out of here now." He said, smirking as he ran his hand along her cheekbone. "You've been holding out on me, Hideo. You never told me how beautiful your daughter was."

"I told you already! Don't touch me!" Usagi snapped, slapping his hand away.

"My, you're a feisty one ne?" He said, smirking at her.

"Leave my daughter out of this," Hideo said, stepping in the middle of them. "You came here to do business correct? My daughter has nothing to do with that business." The man shrugged and sat down at a chair across from the desk, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, shall we begin?" He asked, glaring across the desk at Usagi's father.

"Come here Usagi." Hideo said quietly as he sat down behind his desk. Usagi took a seat beside her father, turning her back on the men that were now in the room to once again stare out the window. _Gomen Otousan... I just wanted to give you a Birthday present..._ Usagi thought to herself as she stared out the window. _Who are these men Otousan? And why are they carrying guns?_ Usagi asked herself, glancing back at the men in the room. Her eyes locked with the dark-haired man. He smirked and winked at her, licking his lips. Usagi gasped and turned her attention back to the window, an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she felt that guy's gaze boring into her.

"So, do we have a deal?" Hideo said, looking across the desk at the man.

"Hmm... let me see... what do you think boys?" He asked, looking at the gun-carrying men behind him. One man smirked and brought his hand up to his throat, putting one finger on the left side of his neck and dragging it slowly across his throat indicating a decline of the deal.

"Nani? I've given you everything you want!! What more could you possibly want?!?" Hideo demanded, standing up.

"Well, for starters, you could throw your daughter in." He said, smirking as he looked at Usagi, undressing her with his eyes. Usagi turned at the mention of her name, a look of disgust on her face.

"Iie, you disgusting pig. Why the hell would I go with you?!?" Usagi demanded, outraged that he would even suggest that. Hideo seemed to consider the option of selling his daughter, a look of guilt on his face.

"You can't ask me to do that, Ryu." He said quietly, pushing Usagi behind him.

"That's what I want... it's her life, or yours." Ryu said, smirking as he knew Hideo was trapped.

"...." Hideo seemed to be having an inner-conflict. In the end, he shoved Usagi roughly toward Ryu. "Done, now leave and don't ever return. Our business is done."

"O... otousan?" Usagi questioned, feeling fear rise from within. "Please don't tell me your actually going to give me to that hentai... O-negai don't do that to me!" Usagi pleaded, feeling the dark-haired man's arm wrap around her waist as he took her away from her father. "How could you Otousan!?!? How could you betray me like this?!?!"

"Come along koneko-chan." Ryu said, whisking Usagi away. Tears began to stream down Usagi's face, leaving moist trails staining her cheeks.

"How could you?!?" She shrieked in anger and sorrow. "IIE!!!" She shrieked, trying to pull away from the dark-haired man. She managed to shove him away from her as she ran toward the door. Before she was able to reach it, though, it was completely blocked by men with guns.

"You're not going anywhere koneko, you belong to me now," Ryu said, grabbing Usagi roughly by the arm. "Quit your damned crying!" Usagi sank to her knees, loud sobs could be heard from her. "I said, stop crying!" Ryu shouted, slapping Usagi sharply across the face sending her sprawling across the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here. Nice doing business with you." Ryu said, smirking as he waved to Hideo. As soon as his back was to Hideo, he motioned to the men that surrounded him. A man with dark brown hair nodded and turned toward Hideo raising his gun.

"Nande?" Hideo shouted, putting his hands up. "You said I'd live!" Ryu shrugged and continued to walk. The man with brown hair took aim and shot Hideo in the chest, watching as he fell back into his chair, clutching the wound on his chest. "U… Usag… Usagi… g… gomen…" He said as he leaned back in his seat and stopped moving, the blood staining the front of his white shirt.

****

"Can you believe it? What a bastard, he sold his own daughter." Yohji said in disgust as he watched the scene going on below in the office from the ventilation duct.

"That girl... she looks familiar..." Omi said, seeing the blond girl in the office below. She had long golden blond hair that hung loose, reaching the back of her knees. From what he could tell, she was either in Middle School possibly even High School. She had strange eyes, they were so expressive. Anyone could see her fear, it was written in her eyes. He shrugged it off and tightened his grip on the crossbow as he waited for an open shot. Ryu would pay for causing so much pain to people. Their target would be eliminated at his hand.

"Hmm... she looks a little young for my tastes..." Yohji commented to himself. "In a few years though, she's fair game..." He said smirking to himself. Omi scowled slightly at the comment, knowing full well the playboy's intentions.

"Is the target in sight?" Ken's voice came over Omi's radio.

"Hai," Omi said back quietly. "I'll take care of this one, hang back Yohji."

"You got it Omi-kun." Yohji said in a carefree voice, as he leaned back against the wall in the ventilation duct he was currently occupying.

****

"How could you…" Usagi whispered through her tears as she was pulled to her feet and Ryu wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"I'd forget about him Koneko-chan, you belong to me now," Ryu breathed into her ear. Usagi could feel his warm breath on her face as he spoke to her in a whisper. She nearly gagged as the smell of stale cigarettes and coffee filled her nostrils. Usagi refused to move her legs, thus being carried by Ryu. "Just wait until we're alone…" Usagi felt a lump rise up in her throat as he said these words. It sent chills down her back and made her feel sickened. She turned her face away from his, the disgust showing in her cerulean blue eyes. Ryu reached for the doorknob and then stopped, a look of horror on his face. "Nani…" He whispered before Usagi felt his grip on her loosen and he fell forward into a heap on the floor.

"Nande? What happened?" Usagi asked, but stopped when she saw the crimson puddle of blood that was slowly surrounding him. That's when she saw it… an arrow or maybe it was a dart buried into his back. Usagi looked toward her father, seeing the silhouette of a man holding what looked like a crossbow. Usagi couldn't see his face and wasn't even able to judge his age.

"You've been punished for your crimes." Came a rather young sounding voice. He sounded like he was only a teenager.

"How dare you?!?" A man beside Usagi shouted. Usagi rushed away from the group of men, heading for the boy with the crossbow. When she had nearly reached them, she felt someone's hand close around her ankle and she went sprawling to the ground.

"Itai!" Usagi shouted as her chin hit the floor. Before she was aware of it, though, one of the men grabbed her and held his gun to her head.

"Stay back!" He shouted, tightening his grip on Usagi. "I'll kill her, you don't want that do you?" He asked, smirking to himself. Usagi was unable to utter a word, frozen in place by the fear that clutched her chest.

"O-negai… don't kill me…" Usagi said quietly when she finally managed to find her voice.

"Don't forget me." A voice from above them said. Before the man could think, a wire was slipped around his throat from above and he was being pulled up, the wire cutting into his throat and leaving a small trail of blood down the front of his shirt. Usagi managed to get away, falling heavily to the floor. She scrambled toward the desk, slipping behind it. When she peeked over the desk, she saw what looked like three… maybe for people killing Ryu's accomplices. She couldn't be certain, it looked like the one had bright red hair. That's all she could really tell because the dark hid everything from her sight.

"Daijoubu ka?" The smallest of the four bodies asked as he looked over in Usagi's direction. Usagi nodded slightly and a moment later, they were gone.

"Nani?" Usagi asked as she looked around the room, choking as the smell of blood filled her nostrils.

****

Usagi was still in the office, sitting in the puddle of blood that surrounded her father's lifeless body. The scent of the blood was surrounding her, making her feel trapped. She was too shocked to move… too stunned to get help. What would getting help do? Nothing… they were already dead. Usagi scowled to herself as she remembered what Ryu had whispered into her ear.

__

"Koneko-chan… after I have my fun with you, you're headed to my boss. I think he'll like you as much as I will."

Usagi felt a wave of nausea wash over her, the scent of blood invading her nostrils made it all the worse. For a moment, she was all right, then she leaned over, feeling her stomach in her throat then everything she had eaten left her system into a puddle on the floor.

__

~Do you want revenge?~ An unfamiliar voice sounded in her mind.

"Nani? Who said that?!" Usagi demanded, rising to her feet as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

__

~Do you want to make someone pay for your sorrow?~ The same voice asked.

"Show yourself!! Who are you?!?" Usagi demanded, her eyes scanning the dark room.

__

~I'm the only person that can help you now… That is, if you do something for me.~ The voice continued, Usagi could almost see a mental smirk on the voice.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked, seeing the figure of a man in the shadows.

__

~All you have to do is provide a distraction to some friends of mine… then, I'll help you get your revenge for your father's betrayal.~

"My father's dead…" Usagi said simply.

__

~Demo, the man that sent them will be the one you make pay.~

"…." Usagi stood still, watching as the figure slowly walked toward her. "What's your name?" Usagi asked, seeing him stop before her.

"Schuldich…" He had orange hair with a bandana type thing tied around his head and sunglasses on his head. He wore a long black jacket and that's all Usagi was able to make out in the darkness of the office.

"… hai…" Usagi said, nodding her head. "I'll help you, then you help me… that's the deal." Usagi saw the smirk that spread across Schuldich's face.

::Fin::

Well, that's it for the prologue. Anyway, this is my first SM/WK x-over… frankly, I'm getting tired of writing SM/DBZ or SM/GW. It's getting too boring… It'll prolly have similar plots to all my fics… it's just kinda boring for me to write anymore. Anyway, if ya liked this review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com tell me what ya think k?


	2. Chapter 1 - Plan of Kidnap

**Betrayal in its Truest Form**

Let's try this again…. For some reason the first time I uploaded this chappie, it stopped in mid-sentence.  Either the file was damaged, or ff.net just messed up *shrugs* Anyway, here's the FULL chapter.  All 6 pages of it!  I hope you like it!

Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi-centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k?). pokahydee@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.

Thoughts _italicized_

Dreams _italicized_ (thoughts in dreams not)

**** Change of scene, time, etc.

**Chapter 1 – Plan of Kidnap**

Usagi awoke the next morning feeling terrible. She had shed not one tear after leaving with the orange-haired man. He had taken her to some strange place; she couldn't see the floor or the ceiling. She didn't know which way was up or down, she had never had that feeling before. She remembered seeing three more figures but was unable to see the faces of them. She could not forget the dreadful empty space that filled her chest. Why had her father done such an awful thing? Usagi finally took in her surroundings. She was in a small room with a dresser and a closet. It looked like an ordinary bedroom, but… how had she gotten there.

"I bet you're wondering what happened, aren't you?" A familiar voice said behind her. Usagi turned to see the man with orange hair… what was his name? "Schuldich." He said as her thoughts drifted into his mind.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and leaned forward, her head in her hands. "My head hurts."

"I gave you something so you'd sleep." He said nonchalantly as he plopped down beside her. "Are you ready for your mission?"

"Mission?" Usagi questioned as she looked up at him. He nodded and smirked at her.

"You haven't forgotten our little deal have you?" He asked as the smirk played across his lips. Usagi was silent for a moment, then it came back to her. She was in her father's office and had made a deal with him.

"Iie… I haven't forgotten," She said quietly, a chilling look came into her eyes that made their expressiveness go cold. They no longer held that light from before; they were dark and unforgiving. "I won't forgive him and I'll make the rest of them pay," She said to herself as her eyes narrowed. "What do I do?" Schuldich smirked as he saw a glint of determination in her eyes. She was definitely the one he was looking for.

****

Omi yawned as he walked into the flower shop after school. It had been a very long day for him at school. He couldn't get that blond girl out of his mind. He couldn't explain why he cared so much about this particular girl, especially since he'd never seen or spoke with her before. He supposed that it was pity he was feeling. He own father had sold her out to some criminal that would have done who knows what to her if they hadn't stopped him. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. He had seen a segment on the news earlier that day about a mass murder in an office building. They said that the President's adoptive daughter was missing and no one knew where she'd gone. He sighed heavily and placed a few pots on the shelves, arranging them in no particular order. Just so people would be able to see the different flowers that decorated the small shelf.

"Hey Omi-kun." A happy voice piped up as the blond girl draped her arms around his shoulders from behind. He blushed slightly but made no move to take her arms.

"Minako-san, gomen, I can't talk right now. I have a lot of work to do." He told the blond, moving her arms off of him. She pouted slightly and walked over to where Yohji stood. Omi let out a sigh as the girl went over to hang on the playboy. He wasn't really in the mood for all of these clingy girls to be groping him. He had too much on his mind, though he wouldn't say that he was really worried about that blond.

"Omi-kun!" A shrill voice cried, breaking into his thoughts. Standing in front of Omi was the familiar blue-haired girl, Oka. "Where were you? You were supposed to take me to the movies last night!" She said, her hands on her hips.

"Demo-" He started but was cut off when she raised her hand, silencing him.

"You're going to have to do something really nice so I'll forgive you. We're going out to dinner tonight." She said, smiling brightly. Omi nodded, his cheeks slightly read. She was so pushy…

****

Usagi was walking along an unfamiliar street wearing a tight black dress that hung to the ground. Up one leg there was a high slit nearly to the top of her thigh, revealing a blue underside to the fabric of the dress. On her shoulders, she wore a dark red shawl that looked like it was made of silk. A small black purse hung over her shoulder and her hair was not in its normal hairstyle. Instead it was pulled back into a bun on the back of her head with long ringlet curls hanging down every here and there, framing her face and giving her a very elegant appearance. She was walking swiftly, trying to be on time for the plan to take place. She had been known for her tardiness in everything but Schuldich had made it very clear for her to be there on time.

"That must be him…" She said quietly to herself as she saw a boy about her age with sandy colored hair. He had blue eyes and was very attractive. At his side stood a girl a few inches shorter than him with short blue hair. The girl looked kind of familiar, but she pushed the thought from her mind. She was probably the daughter of some rich guy by the looks of her. She glanced past the young couple that was walking toward the Movie Theater and saw Schuldich standing propped up against a tree watching. She knew what she had to next. She continued to walk toward the two people, acting to take no notice of them. When she was about four from them, a man ran out of the alley beside the building and grabbed Usagi. She cried out in surprise and fought against him. "Iie! Let me go!" She cried, fighting against the large man.

"Let her go!" Omi cried, seeing the thug grab the blond girl around the waist. The man smirked and threw Usagi over his shoulder, running back toward the alley he had come out of.

"Put her down!" Omi shouted, seeing the man throw the girl over his shoulder and make a run for it.

"Matte! Omi-kun!" Oka yelled as she saw Omi ready to run after them. He looked at her and she shook her head 'no', clinging onto his arm. Omi frowned and yanked his arm away from the blue-haired girl and ran after the kidnapper. "Omi-kun!" Oka shouted as she took a few steps after him. She knew he was mad but she didn't want him to get hurt. She cared about him and didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

****

"This wasn't part of the plan baka!" Usagi hissed in the hired thug's ear.

"I'm taking this as payment." He said smirking as he threw her into the wall. She cried out and slumped to the ground, sensing him drawing closer.

"Iie… leave me alone…" She said in a pained voice as she shakily climbed to her feet. She tried to back away from his advance and found herself leaning against the wall for support and lack of anywhere else to go. "Get away from me! O-negai!! Someone help me!!" She shrieked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, covering her lips with his. She fought as the man kissed her, tasting alcohol on his breath as well as stale cigarettes. She fought with all her strength against him and finally realized there was only one thing to do. She bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could. He staggered back and put his hands over his mouth. She tasted blood in her mouth as she ran back where they had come from.

"Kisama!" He growled as he felt the blood dripping from his mouth onto the front of his shirt. He reached for her arm as she ran past him but missed completely and went sprawling face first into the ground.

"Help me, o-negai!" She cried as she saw the boy with sandy hair running toward her.

****

Omi ran as fast as he could toward the alley the blond had disappeared down. He turned the corner and peered into near perfect darkness. All he could see was the silhouette of two figures. One was obviously female where the other was larger in build. He was running still as he saw the man throw the girl against the wall. Omi watched in shock as the man advanced on her and kissed her. _Kisama…_ Omi thought in disgust as he continued to run. The man staggered back from her and she turned in Omi's direction.

"Help me, o-negai!" He heard her yell as she ran toward him. She ran right into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "O-negai…" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her lean her head against his chest.

"She's mine." The man growled as he walked toward Omi. Omi could feel her shaking in fear as the large man approached.

"Iie…" She whispered, burying her face in Omi's chest.

"You're a poor excuse for a man," Omi said firmly, his eyes narrowed in disgust. Omi pushed the girl behind him and stood his ground, eyes narrowed and hands searching his pocket for something or other. "Run." Omi instructed the blond who eagerly agreed, running toward the exit of the alley.

"You're gonna pay for that kid!" The man said, lunging at Omi. Omi ducked out of the way and drew several darts from his pocket. He didn't have his crossbow with him, but he could still fight. He had tipped them with a sleeping chemical earlier that day. If he weren't able to kill the man without his crossbow, at least he would fall asleep. The man spun around to face Omi, drawing a small knife from his belt. He swiped the knife at Omi, cutting his shoulder to reveal a small line of crimson red. Omi held up one dart and threw it in the direction of the man and caught him in the shoulder. He growled as pain ripped through his shoulder and pulled the dart out, flinging it to the ground in rage.

"Who hired you?!" Omi demanded, knowing full well that there was a reason for the man's trying to kidnap her. She looked like a rich girl and it was obvious to him that someone higher up with a lot of money hired the thug. Why else would he try to kidnap a girl when the sun was still up, especially in this part of town. The man spat in Omi's direction and lashed out at Omi again with the knife. Omi kicked the man's hand, making him drop the knife and then punched him firmly in the stomach. The thug slumped forward to the ground, breathing heavily as all the air left his lungs. "Who hired you!!" Omi demanded his eyes narrowed in anger. He kicked the man in the face and dug another dart firmly into his shoulder. The man was sputtering and blood flowed down over his chin as he tried to talk.

"You'll never know…" The man said as he leaned his head back against the wall and looked up to the top of the building in front of him. Omi looked up when he saw a red dot on the man's forehead. A moment later, a shot rang out through the air and the man lay dead. The red light came to land on Omi's chest but he quickly rolled out of the way and ran down the alleyway after the blond girl. That blond had to be the girl from their mission the night before. He was sure of it… now he just had to catch up with her…

****

Oka was very worried about Omi; it had been at least 10 minutes since he had taken off after that blond girl. She was sitting on a bench by the alley, just waiting for him to come back out. It was very rare for someone to be attacked in this part of the city, especially since it was still so early. Why had Omi insisted on helping that girl anyway? He works at a flower shop; he couldn't possibly be able to defend himself against that big guy, could he? Just as these thoughts were running through her head, Oka heard the sound of someone running behind her. Out of the alley came the blond, huffing and puffing, her dress torn and bun coming undone.

"Where's Omi-kun?!?" Oka demanded, her eyes bulging out as her worry intensified ten-fold. "You left him there?!" She demanded, anger overcoming her.

"He told me to run, he's fighting that guy." Usagi said, the fear still showing on her face. Schuldich hadn't told her all the details and now she was very frightened. He hadn't told her that guy was going to kiss her. She fell to her knees on the ground, breathing heavily. A strong wind began to blow, making her hair flutter around her. She reached her hand up and released her hair from the binding bun that had been there a ten minutes earlier. The girl with blue hair was standing above her, yelling about something, but Usagi didn't hear her. She was listening to Schuldich and cursing him for not telling her everything.

_~If I would have told you, koneko, you wouldn't have agreed. Besides, it had to be believable. If I'd have told you, you probably wouldn't have fought enough.~_ Schuldich said into her mind.

_~Demo, what if that boy hadn't gone after to save me?~_ Usagi demanded, her thoughts angry.

_~I never said there would be no danger. I thought, though, that you would do anything for revenge. Isn't that right?~_ He asked again, still standing behind the same tree. _~Besides, everything is going according to plan, here comes the boy.~_

Usagi felt someone helping her up and looked up to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. It was that boy with the sandy hair. Usagi still didn't know his name or anything but didn't much care. As soon as she took care of him and the others, she would be able to get her revenge.

"O genki desu ka?" He asked, concern filling his voice. Usagi looked up into his eyes and blushed slightly, he was more handsome than she had thought.

"H… hai daijoubu." She answered, still blushing slightly. She let him lead her over to the bench Oka had been sitting on.

"I was so worried about you Omi-kun!" The girl cried putting her arms around the boy called Omi. Her face was buried in his chest and there was a look of slight shock on Omi's face. "Why did you do that?!?" She demanded pulling away and pounding a fist on his chest in anger.

"Oka-san…" He said, feeling slightly embarrassed. She was making a big scene and was rather embarrassing for Omi and Usagi. "Stop please, people are staring." He said, a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Doomo arigato for saving me, Omi-san," Usagi said bowing at the waist as she stood up. "I have to go, I'm already late."

"Matte!" Omi said, grabbing her hand as she started to walk away. "I'd feel better if you'd let me walk you."

"Demo, Omi-kun!" The girl beside him whined. "What about our date?" She asked pouting at him. Omi just shook his head, a look a slight anger on his face.

"The date's over Oka-san." Omi said firmly as he walked away, still holding Usagi's hand.

"Demo-" Oka started but stopped when he turned away from her and began to walk away.

****

"You really didn't have to walk me." Usagi said, blushing slightly as she walked beside Omi. He shook his head slightly.

"I'd feel better if you weren't alone, especially after what had happened to her that night." Omi said simply. Someone obviously wanted her; he just wasn't sure whom yet. He would call the rest of Weiss once he dropped her off to have them look into a few things.

"Arigato for saving me Omi-kun." She said quietly as she stopped in front of an apartment building. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before turned around and walking into the building. Omi touched his cheek where she had kissed him, knowing that he was blushing. He hadn't expected that at all.

****

Usagi closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She locked the door quickly and walked toward her room, throwing the purse onto the floor and letting the silk shawl fall with it. She pushed her door open and gasped as she saw a boy maybe a year older than her standing in her room.

"Who are you?!?" She demanded, taking a step back.

"I am Nagi, Schuldich sent me here to keep an eye on you and make sure you do your job." Nagi commented simply, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, you're sleeping on the couch though." She said frowning to herself as she walked into the closet. She came back out with a few blankets and a pillow and tossed them to Nagi. He had no expression on his face, merely stood up and walked out into the living room.

Usagi quickly changed into her pajamas and frowned as she looked down at them. Why had Schuldich gotten her stuff like this? There were little pink rabbits covering them. Her comforter had little white kittens covering it and everything in the room was pink. It was the room of a little girl.

"Don't like your room koneko-chan?" Schuldich's voice asked from behind her. Usagi spun around to face him, anger showing on her face.

"Would you stop doing that, baka!" She snapped trying to hide the surprise that she knew had filled her face. He just smirked and tossed an envelope to her. She opened it up and pulled out four pictures. One was of Omi wearing an apron and working at a flower shop. One of the pictures was of a man with honey colored hair and green eyes. Another picture had a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes and the last had fire-red hair and deep purple eyes.

"Those are the four, keep them distracted. That is your mission… for now anyway." Schuldich said as he turned back toward the window he had come in through.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

"Don't you trust me koneko-chan?" He asked simple, doing his best to look innocent. He stepped toward her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist. He leaned down and let his lips brush over hers lightly.

"Schuldich?" She questioned, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"Don't worry, once this is done, we'll go to get your revenge," Schuldich said to her, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. "Until then, Nagi will keep an eye on you and help you if you need it," Usagi just nodded her head and didn't say anything. "Ja." He said as he turned around and jumped out the window.

Usagi sat on the edge of her bed and touched her lips. So much had happened in the past two days, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to his kiss. He had saved he from that dreadful place and was going to help her make the monsters that had done this to her and her father pay.

****

Omi sat outside the building in Yohji's car. He had called them shortly after watching Usagi go inside the building and Yohji had come out immediately to watch and see if anything would happen. They had no mission that night but there was great suspicion when Omi told them what had happened.

"So, was that girl attractive?" Yohji asked breaking into Omi's thoughts. As usual, he had a cigarette hanging out of the corner on his mouth and was leaning back with his hands behind his head. Omi blushed at the question and looked down. "I take that as a 'yes' ne?" He asked, smirking slightly.

Omi looked down and fell back into his thoughts. Who could it be that was after her? And why? Did it have anything to do with their mission from the night before? She was the girl from before, wasn't she? He sighed as a million questions ran though his mind. He glanced up for a second to see a flash of orange exiting a window on the side of the building.

"What was that?!" Omi demanded, catching the silhouette of a figure jumping from building to building. It was definitely a man, by the build that much was certain. Demo, who was that?

::Fin::

January 12, 2002

Look at that, I started writing this chapter last night and it's already finished. All right, some little plot twists and there may be a few plot holes but I don't really care. Anyway, what did you think of it so far? Anyway please review or email me at pokahydee@hotmail.com I really need a little encouragement if I'm going to keep writing anything. The only reason it's been takin me so long to write is cuz I don't feel motivated cuz no one cares whether I'm here or not (at least that's the way it seems to me). Anyway, I dunno when the next chappie'll be out. Depends on reviews.


	3. Chapter 2 - Treachery...

Betrayal in its Truest Form  
  
Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi- centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k?). pokahydee@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.  
  
Thoughts italicized  
  
Dreams italicized (thoughts in dreams not)  
  
**** Change of scene, time, etc.  
  
   
  
Chapter 2 - Treachery…  
  
Usagi awoke the next morning and found herself in a strange bed. She sat up and looked around before her memories registered and she realized she was in that apartment that Schuldich had taken her to earlier that day. She wrinkled her nose as nothing but pink filled her vision. Schuldich sure had weird taste, he decorated the room like she was a child.  
  
~I heard that.~ A voice echoed through her mind. She jumped when she didn't recognize the voice that had spoken in her brain. She spun around and faced the dark-haired boy called Nagi.  
  
"You can do that too?" She questioned, a surprised look on her face. He just nodded his head, a look of indifference on his face. There seemed no emotion at all portrayed in this boy. He just looked so cold and uncaring. She shrugged her shoulders and walked past him, grabbing a school uniform that lay on the floor of the room. "I'm going to go get a shower, we'll walk to school together I suppose."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-san." He stated, watching as the golden blond-haired girl walked in the direction of the bathroom. Schuldich hadn't told him that the girl he was going to 'babysit' was this beautiful. He couldn't help but watch as she left, long strands of shimmering gold swaying behind her as she walked.  
  
~So Nagi-kun.~ Schuldich's familiar voice sounded in his mind. ~I see you're impressed with my new kitten ne?~  
  
~You shouldn't use this one for you dirty work, she's too innocent.~ Nagi commented, not really knowing why he'd said that.  
  
~Since when have you cared about innocence?~ Came the reply. ~Besides, she made a deal with me. She helps me, and I kill Takatori when he's outlived his usefulness.~  
  
Nagi just nodded and walked out of the room and began to prepare himself for the first day at a new school. He was supposed to watch over Usagi and keep her out of trouble and make sure no one found out her intentions. If Weiss found out about her, Nagi was ordered to kill her or Weiss, whoever would be the easiest to dispose of.  
  
****  
  
Usagi stepped out of the shower and quickly pulled her clothes on. She wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the uniform. It was horrible; it was similar to a sailor's outfit complete with a little tie at the throat. She walked over to the mirror and quickly pulled her wet hair into the familiar odangos on her head. She looked at her reflection and managed a smile; it looked like the same girl looking back at her as before her father was killed. Maybe the pain would go away one day… the pain of betrayal. There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Hai?" She asked, knowing it was Nagi.  
  
"We should probably be leaving soon." He said quietly in his low emotionless voice.  
  
"I still don't see why I still have to go to school." She grumbled as she pushed the door open and walked out. Nagi stood outside of the door, wearing the male version of her uniform.  
  
"You have to keep up a reputation Koneko-chan." Schuldich's calm voice said as he came around a corner.  
  
"Stop doing that Schuldich!" Usagi said, anger on her face. "I hate when you pop up like that!" He only smirked and continued to speak.  
  
"You may draw attention to yourself if you stop going to school. I can't let that happen, you know," He stated simply, grabbing Usagi around the waist. "Not to this kitten." He said as he brushed his lips over hers, the same light touch as the previous night. Usagi felt a heat fill her cheeks at the light touch and faintly remembered thinking that he smelled really good.  
  
"We're going to be late, Usagi-san." Nagi said quietly from beside Schuldich. Schuldich smirked and released Usagi.  
  
"Don't want to miss another encounter with Bombay ne?" Schuldich asked Nagi. Nagi just glared at Schuldich but didn't reply.  
  
"All right, I'm ready to go." Usagi said as she grabbed a bag that lay on the floor. She pushed the door open and started to walk down the hallway toward the elevator. Nagi followed after her but felt Schuldich's hand on his shoulder before he reached the doorway.  
  
~Don't let anyone get in her way.~ Schuldich echoed into Nagi's mind. Nagi pushed Schuldich's hand from his shoulder and nodded before following Usagi down to the elevator.  
  
****  
  
Omi walked into his classroom and plopped down at his desk. He'd been up all night watching the apartment building Usagi had gone into. Nothing further had happened after that figure jumped from the building. He just couldn't make sense of any of it; it was just too weird. There was no real explanation, who was that person, and who did he work for? Maybe he had just been seeing things. He was probably hallucinating due to lack of sleep.  
  
He yawned quietly, his eyes half closed and missed when the teacher announced the new students that would be attending her class. He glanced to the front of the classroom and vaguely remembered seeing a short blond girl standing next to a taller boy with brown hair.  
  
Nani? His mind said as his eyes flew open once again. There she was, standing at the front of the classroom… it was Usagi. The same beautiful blond that he had seen the night before. He didn't recognize the boy that stood beside her but figured that he was her brother. Usagi smiled and waved as she saw Omi sitting next to an empty seat. After the introduction to the class, Usagi skipped back to the empty desk by Omi and the one called 'Nagi' sat a few seats in front of her.  
  
"Ohayo Omi-kun. I didn't know you went to school here." She said, smiling at the tan-haired boy that had saved her the previous night.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-san, demo, what are you doing here?" Omi asked, shock written across his tired face. Usagi could tell that he had a late night earlier. She had known he was outside sitting in the car with one of the other Weiss boys… which one was he with? Balinese? Yeah, that was the one, he was the playboy. He was the main one that Schuldich had warned her about. He was the one that would take advantage of her if she let him. Who was the other one? Abyssinian? He was the dangerous one.  
  
"I just transferred here Omi-kun. My Otousan sent me to Tokyo just a few weeks ago but I was in a different school. It was too hard for me so I transferred out to here." She commented, smiling warmly at Omi.  
  
"Who is that?" Omi asked, jealousy touching his voice for a minute as he pointed to Nagi.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Well, he's a good friend of mine. I didn't want to go to a new school all alone." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Tsukiyono-san!" The teacher snapped, breaking into their conversation. "Save it for lunch time!" She said as she glared at him. Usagi turned her face back forward, a sweatdrop on her forehead as she pretended to be reading. It was impossible for her to be reading, though, her book was upside down.  
  
****  
  
Usagi yawned quietly as she sat on the front lawn of the school. The day was already over and she already hated it. She had never been much into her studies; she hadn't really cared either way. She would rather have fun than spend all of her time studying things she was never going to use.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked as she glanced at a clock on the outside of the building. She growled low in her throat and lay back in the grass, looking at the blue sky above her. There were large black clouds rolling in and blocking out the sun, though. There were only a few patches of blue showing through. "It's gonna storm soon…" She mumbled to herself, dreading the thunder and lightening. She had always disliked storms, especially the really violent ones.  
  
"Usagi-san?" A familiar voice asked. Usagi turned slightly and saw Omi standing next to her. "Can I sit down?" He asked sounding slightly uncertain. She smiled and nodded before patting the ground beside her.  
  
"Or course you can Omi-kun." She said giggling in a carefree manner. He sat beside her and smiled to match hers.  
  
"How was your first day?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"It was all right… I've always hated school though." She said, pouting as she leaned back against her bag and put her hands behind her head. "I already have homework and I don't really know how to do it."  
  
"Do you need any help?" He asked, a look of slight concern on his face.  
  
~Accept his offer koneko-chan.~ Schuldich's familiar voice sounded in her head.  
  
~Do you always follow me around?~ She asked Schuldich while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You would do that?" Usagi asked, trying to sound flattered and grateful for the offer of help, though it really disgusted her… spending hours doing school work.  
  
~Are you saying you don't like me hanging around?~ He said. His tone of voice had the sound of mock pouting and Usagi could tell he was teasing her.  
  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Omi said, still smiling.  
  
~Are you always such an asshole?~ She asked as she looked away from Omi, pretending to blush.  
  
~I'm glad to see you think so highly of me, koneko-chan.~ He said sarcastically in her mind.  
  
"How about tomorrow at six o'clock." Omi offered, breaking the short silence. She nodded and smiled at him. At that same moment, Nagi came walking out of the building toward her.  
  
"Nagi-kun!" She called, getting the dark-haired boy's attention. He began to walk toward her, his face completely void of all expression. "I'll see you tomorrow Omi-kun! Ja ne!" She called as she ran toward Nagi and met up with him at the front gate. Omi felt another pang of jealousy pull at his insides. The two of them looked like a couple. She walked close to him and grabbed his arm every once and a while in conversation… he didn't seem like much of a conversationalist though. They're walking too close together… He thought to himself, scowling slightly.  
  
"Omi-kun!" A loud voice yelled from behind. "Can you give me a ride Omi- kun?" Oka's familiar voice asked from behind. Omi turned and nearly rolled his eyes as the pushy blue-haired girl ran up to him and latched onto his arm.  
  
****  
  
Nagi smirked as he walked away. He had heard the boy's jealous thoughts. He couldn't help but think it was funny. Just to piss the kid off, Nagi put his arm around Usagi's waist casually and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"You're doing a great job, Usagi-san." He whispered to her, she looked up at him a look of slight surprise on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, moving his arm off of her. She gave him a puzzled look that reflected slight irritation.  
  
"That kid already likes you. That will make it easy to catch him off guard." Nagi said simply.  
  
"Well, I like Omi, he's a nice guy." Usagi said casually. Nagi frowned slightly and looked forward.  
  
"He's the enemy remember?" Nagi asked, only moving his eyes to look at her. She shrugged and kept walking.  
  
"I can still think he's a nice guy, Nagi-kun." Usagi said simply. Nagi's eyes narrowed, this girl was going to be more trouble than she's worth.  
  
****  
  
"You say that girl is in your class?" Yohji asked as he stood near the counter, arranging some flowers. Omi nodded with a slight scowl on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Yohji asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's none of your business…" Omi said quietly as he continued to sweep the sidewalk in front of the store. He looked up when he heard a familiar voice. He was just about ready to run inside and hide when he felt someone grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a hug.  
  
"I missed you Omi-kun!" Oka cried as she wrapped her arms around him. She giggled as she clung to him.  
  
"Oka-san, I have to get back to work." He said as a slight blush crept across his face.  
  
"Demo, we're still on for the party tonight ne?" Oka asked. "I told Otousan you'd be there, o-negai." She whined as she still clung to his arm. Omi let out an exasperated sigh and nodded his head.  
  
"All right, I'll go." Omi said in defeat. The blue-haired girl just didn't know when to quit. There was something about her, though… he found himself attracted to her strong personality. He had seen a different side of her when he'd saved her after the whole 'night-club' incident.  
  
"Arigato, Omi-kun!" She squealed in joy as she hugged him again before skipping off down the street. "I'll see you at six! Don't be late!" She called as she ran the other way.  
  
****  
  
"Why do I have to go Schuldich?" Usagi whined as he handed her a pink dress.  
  
"Because, a member of Weiss will be there, you have to get close to them." Schuldich said simply.  
  
"Demo, did you HAVE to get a pink dress?" Usagi asked as she looked at the dress in disgust. Schuldich only smirked and left the room.  
  
"Better hurry, we have to be there early," Schuldich said simply as he walked to the door and closed it behind him. "We have to show Bombay that you're an innocent victim in all of this so he'll take you under his wing. He's already starting to grow attached to you."  
  
Usagi growled to herself and tossed the dress on the bed.  
  
"That JERK! He should know by now that I hate pink!" Usagi growled.  
  
~You should really watch what you say.~ A monotone voice said in her head. Usagi let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do I ever get any peace? I can't even have my thoughts to myself." She growled out to Nagi.  
  
~I take it you don't want my gift then.~ Nagi's voice continued.  
  
"Gift?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow toward the door. She walked to the door and opened it, seeing Nagi standing there with a box in his arms. "Why did you get me something?" A kind of half smile spread across Nagi's face as Usagi took the box and set it on the bed.  
  
"Because I know you hate pink. Schuldich-san does too, but he likes to make you mad. He likes to mess with his konekos and he thinks you're cute when you're mad." Nagi said. His long speech surprised Usagi. She hadn't heard him speak more than five words in a sentence before.  
  
"How do you know?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. A smirk spread across his face.  
  
~Did you forget already? I can read his mind when he lets his guard down.~ Nagi stated simply as he closed to door to let Usagi open the box alone. She went toward the bed and sat down and fingered the golden design on the lid of the box. She lifted the lid and lifted a long satin black dress. She fingered the silky material and pulled it out of the box. She was shocked, how had Nagi known she would like it? Wait a minute… he must have read my mind again… She thought as she held the dress up against herself. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was great, very sexy.  
  
She quickly changed into the dress and let her hair down. He hair trailed down past her knees and the dress flowed past her feet. It was a beautiful dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress that sagged slightly in the front, which gave a glimpse of her cleavage. It hugged her curves about to the knees then flared out around her and lay on the floor. She looked at her reflection and smiled slightly. Now she just had to do something with her hair. She quickly took part and braided it to the end, she twisted it around in a circle on her head feeding more hair in as she did so, making a circular braid on the back of her head. Nagi had put a vase of flowers in her room after stopping at a small flower shop. She took a few of the smaller flowers and weaved them in with the braid as well and pulled down a few strands of hair here and there that she was going to curl.  
  
"Better hurry Usagi-chan, we're gonna be late." Schuldich's insistent voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"I'm almost done!" She called as she finished curling her hair. A minute later, she pushed the door open and stepped out.  
  
"Nani? You don't like my dress koneko-chan?" He asked giving her a fake pout. Usagi only rolled her eyes and grabbed a red shawl and pair of black gloves that had been in the box as well. She had found a pair of black shoes in her closet that laced up her legs.  
  
"Let's go already." She said impatiently as she walked out the front door with Schuldich following her.  
  
~You know the plan Bishounen-kun?~ Schuldich asked mockingly. Nagi frowned and gave Schuldich a mental nod. ~Don't mess up, chibi.~ He commented as he turned away from the apartment building. Nagi scowled and began to get ready to put their plan into action.  
  
****  
  
Omi stepped off the elevator and could faintly hear classical music playing. Oka hadn't been at her house when he'd gone to pick her up and her mother said she'd gone to get a dress and would meet him there. He didn't even know where to go to find her. He walked into the elegant ballroom and tried to blend in a little. Fat chance of that… he was about the youngest person there. Everyone else was well into the fifties or older. He could hear a girl giggling and recognized the tone in an instant. He turned his head and there was Oka, standing with a group of older men, obviously friends with her father.  
  
"Omi-kun!" She squealed as she saw him. "Please excuse me." She said with a bow before walking toward Omi. He couldn't believe how great she looked; she stirred up an odd feeling inside of him. It was almost like the feeling that he got when he was around Usagi only it was a lot stronger. Sure Oka was a little pushy and somewhat annoying at times, but there was another side to her that he'd seen. He couldn't help his feelings for her.  
  
"Ohayo Oka-san." Omi said as he greeted the familiar blue-haired girl.  
  
"Gomen I wasn't there when you came to pick me up, I didn't have a dress and Otousan wanted to see me dressed up." Oka explained, feeling bad that she hadn't been there.  
  
"It's all right Oka-san." Omi said, smiling at the girl. A moment later, a young man approached Oka and Omi. He seemed to be interested in Oka, but she'd just brushed him off as teasing.  
  
****  
  
Usagi watched as the girl called 'Oka' approached Omi. She and Schuldich had entered a long while before and had been waiting for Omi to arrive.  
  
~Do you remember what you're supposed to do?~ Schuldich asked from across the room.  
  
"Hai Schuldich-san…" Usagi replied in his mind before taking long purposeful strides toward Omi and Oka.  
  
~Good.~  
  
Usagi continued to walk toward the couple, plastering a pleasant smile on her face as she approached. She was stopped a moment before she would have approached by the young man that had been around Oka and Omi a moment before. Usagi could smell alcohol on his breath and knew that he was drunk. She had always hated being around people when they were drunk. Her father used to bring home a drunken co-worker every now and then because he was afraid to let them drive after they spent the evening in a club. She would never go anywhere near them, their hands roamed too much and they smelled bad.  
  
"Hey there pretty girl. Would you like to go some place quiet and 'talk'?" He asked, stressing the word 'talk'.  
  
"Iie, get away from me." She snarled as she pushed past him. She walked past him and he grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling her back toward him into his arms. "Let go." She warned, her voice going low as she made no move to struggle.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk?" He asked, his eyes holding a strange look of anger.  
  
"Because, I don't like drunks." Usagi commented coldly as she pulled herself out of his arms and began walking in the direction she believed Omi had taken. "Damnit…" Usagi growled in her head as she searched for Omi. "Where did he go?" She asked herself as she began to make her way toward a balcony.  
  
****  
  
Omi hadn't seen the blond girl that had been weaving her way through the crowd toward him while he was with Oka. That man had come up to Oka and him and had tried to hit on her. To his surprised, she turned him down flat and it appeared that it hadn't been the first time it had happened.  
  
"I want you to meet Otousan." Oka had said to him after that guy had left. He watched as she approached a group of men that looked like politicians and hug a taller man. He decided that he'd take a walk and went out to stand on the balcony for a minute.  
  
****  
  
Usagi walked out onto the balcony and saw Omi standing leaning against the railing. She smiled to herself. Bingo… She mused to herself as she approached him. She walked up next to him and leaned against the railing, looking up at the full moon. It sure was beautiful tonight.  
  
"What a beautiful view." She mused outloud, the moonlight making her form look luminous.  
  
"Hai, it is." He said smiling as he looked up at the moon. "Usagi-san?" He asked, looking over at the blond.  
  
"Nande?" She asked looking over at Omi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked again, a look of shock and surprise on his face. Usagi shrugged slightly and leaned back against the railing with a carefree look on her face.  
  
"Simple, my father is a politician so here I am. He always makes me go to these baka parties." Usagi said, trying to sound annoyed. It must have come off that way to Omi because he started to laugh. A minute later, Oka walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Where were you Omi-kun? I looked everywhere for you." Oka said. "Otousan still wants to meet you, he's with his friends right now demo, he wants me to bring you to him." Omi nodded and began to follow when a man with orange hair in a white suit blocked the way.  
  
"So, looks like I have both of you." Schuldich said menacingly. Usagi shuddered as she saw the cold hateful look in his eyes as they fell on Omi. He punched Omi in the stomach and tucked him under his arm.  
  
"Nani?!? What are you doing to him?!?!" Oka cried as Schuldich approached Usagi. "Let him go!" She cried as she ran toward him.  
  
"Iie! Stop!" Usagi cried, grabbing Oka from behind. "You don't know what he's capable of!" She cried again, pushing the girl behind her.  
  
"Demo…" Oka started but stopped short. Schuldich smirked and walked back toward Usagi, burying his fist deep into her gut. Usagi's eyes opened wide in surprise and pain.  
  
"How could you…" Usagi sent to his mind as she felt the searing pain in her stomach that stretched throughout her body.  
  
~You really did trust me ne Koneko-chan?~ Schuldich asked, looking into Usagi's eyes with an evil smirk playing across his lips. Usagi felt a tear slide down her cheek before she fell unconscious against his chest.  
  
::Fin::  
  
March 11, 2002  
  
*giggles* Finally finished it, and on me and Veggie's (chibi majin vegeta's) 4 month anniversary too *giggles* Anyway, tell me what you think. It's a fairly long chappie so dun be too disappointed when it ends with a cliffie all right? Well, that's all I really have to say cept I need 15-20 reviews before I continue. My email is pokahydee@hotmail.com if anyone wants to talk to me. I also have an email at pokahydee@darkmagick.net 


	4. Chapter 3 - Sweet Dreams...

****

Betrayal in its Truest Form

Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi-centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k?). pokahydee@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.

Thoughts _italicized  
_Dreams _italicized_ (thoughts in dreams not)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc.

****

Chapter 3 - Sweet Dreams…

Usagi had a headache and her face was throbbing. She couldn't open one eye as she blinked into the darkness that surrounded her. She touched the sore eye gingerly and winced at the burning pain it caused. She was in a sitting position with her back leaning against a wall. Outside of the door, Usagi could hear voices talking dully. More strongly, though, she heard cried of pain.

"Nani? What did he do to me?" Usagi asked outloud as she rubbed her throbbing head. She managed to climb to her feet and stood wobbling slightly in the closet. "Let me out of here, Schuldich no baka!" Usagi shouted as she banged on the door with her fists.

"Schuldich?" Omi mumbled tiredly. His whole body had gone numb from the beating so he no longer felt the biting pain that ripped out in his body with each lash of the whip.

"Who sent you to kill me?!?" Hirofumi demanded again. Omi grit his teeth as he was struck again. He let the air out and spat blood toward his brother.

"Let me out of here!" Usagi's muffled cry filtered through the closed door.

"Quiet onna!" The man with orange hair snapped.

"Let her go, baka!" Omi spat in disgust. "This has nothing to do with her!"

"Oh?" The man with the orange hair said with a smirk. "Are you sure? She's seen something that she shouldn't have. We're just tying up a few loose ends with her. We have to get rid of the garbage some how ne?" Omi's eyes narrowed on the man with orange hair, what had Usagi called him? Schuldich? How did she know him anyway?

"Omae o koroso!" Omi growled out as his anger started to grow.

"Maybe a little later kitten." Schuldich said with the same arrogant grin on his face. Omi could hear Usagi banging on the door with all the strength she could muster and still it didn't budge.

"Let me out of here, baka!" Usagi growled, slamming her bruised fists against the closed door.

"The kittens have finally arrived to play." Schuldich said quietly as a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'll ask you one more time! Who sent you to kill me, Mamoru?!?" Hirofumi growled as he prepared to strike Omi again.

"You're not my brother." Omi growled out with his teeth clenched and his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Usagi slammed her shoulders against the door as hard as she could as she faintly heard what Omi had said. She slammed her shoulder against the door again and felt as the door started to give. She came tumbling out of the closet, her arms flailing all over the place as she tried to get her balance; she ran right into Hirofumi and the two fell heavily to the ground.

"Baka!" Hirofumi shouted in anger as he slammed her sharply across the face.

"Itai…" Usagi gasped as her hand instinctively went to her stinging cheek.

"Takatori…" A low voice growled before the large windows of the penthouse shattered, sending a spray of glass throughout the room. Usagi saw the figure that stood there and couldn't seem to place where she'd seen him before. He looked very familiar, though Usagi couldn't find out where from. He reached inside his long trench coat and pulled a very sharp-looking katana out, preparing for battle. The things that made him look so familiar was that fire red hair and those cold violet colored eyes.

"N… nani?" Usagi gasped as she watched him fight. "Masaka…"

"Come on, onna!" A harsh voice snarled as a hand clamped on her upper arm. She felt his grip tighten as he pulled her to her feet. "You're coming with me!"

"Iie!" Usagi cried as she fought against him. Hirofumi was strong though, stronger than she was so she was forced to follow him.

****

Omi stood on the open highway with a large bow in his hands. It was much larger than the normal crossbow he took with him on missions, but it was something he reserved for times like these, when he needed a little more distance and when he had a little more time to aim. It didn't matter though; he could handle this one just as easily as his crossbow. Omi's muscles tensed as two beams of light flowed over him. He was still on his motorcycle and slowly brought the bow up, fitting an arrow comfortably onto the string that was held taut. Hirofumi had arrived… this would be their last showdown… Omi took note of the blond girl that sat in the front seat beside Hirofumi and his eyes narrowed.

"Gomen if you're hurt Usagi-san." He said solemnly as he released the arrow.

Omi stayed poised in the same position as the car passed. He cringed slightly when he heard the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass and his head hung in sadness and release.

****

Usagi painfully opened her eyes and found herself staring into endless white. Her head hurt worse now than it ever had in her life. The pain told her that she was still alive though, she questioned how that came to be.

"Itai…" She said quietly while she sat up. She was surprised to see that the room wasn't the pink, bunny-filled room she had begun to get used to. "Where am I?" She mused aloud as she slowly swung her feet over the edge of the bed. The door opened and a familiar figure carrying a tray entered, closing the door quietly behind. It took Usagi a moment before her eyes adjusted to the light and she realized who had entered.

"You're in my room, Usagi-san." Omi said as he brought the tray over to her. "You should lie back down for a while." Usagi nodded slightly and allowed Omi to prop a few pillows up behind her back so she could eat what he had brought her.

"What happened Omi-kun?" Usagi asked hoping it hadn't been Aya and the others she had seen the previous night. "I remember seeing a man with red hair fighting Schuldich and then that guy… I don't remember his name, grabbed me." Usagi started as she rubbed her head. She felt a bandage wrapped around her forehead. "What happened to my head? I feel like I've been in a car accident."

"You were." A deep voice said from the doorway as a man with red hair appeared through it. Usagi gasped slightly as a sudden realization hit her… Aya WAS the one that was fighting Schuldich the other night. And if Aya was that man, then that meant… Usagi looked over at Omi and her eyes grew in size.

"N… nani?" Usagi gasped as she scooted herself toward the opposite side of the bed away from the two of them. "You!" Usagi cried as she finally reached the other side of the bed and stood up, the bed in between her and the two guys. "You killed that Ryu guy!" Aya didn't respond but his eyes followed Usagi as she started to round the bottom of the bed. "That means…" Usagi started and let her eyes fall on Omi. Omi only nodded his head and Usagi finally knew the truth. These were the men that had saved her life. Usagi had so many weird thoughts running through her head now, she wasn't sure she could even sort them out.

"Ryu wasn't the target." Aya said calmly. "Your father was the target." He continued in the same monotone voice.

"N… nani?" Usagi stammered, not sure she had been hearing him correctly. "Masaka! What could my Otousan have done?!"

"He was a beast." Aya continued calmly. "He kidnapped young girls and sold them on the black market to different countries."

"That's not true!" Usagi cried in dismay. "You're lying! My father would never do something like that!" Aya only looked at Usagi; his eyes trained on her every move.

"He gave you to that monster, Ryu without a second thought." Aya commented, trying to push his point.

"That's not true! My father loved me! It's a lie!" Usagi cried as tears began to stream freely down her face. Usagi fell to her knees as loud sobs escaped from deep within her throat and escaped in violent shudders.

"That's enough Aya-kun!" Omi growled as he stood between Usagi's tear-stricken form and Aya's stone cold form. He glared at Aya as best he could and at that particular point, could have challenged one of Aya's best.

"It's not true…" Usagi sobbed from her spot on the floor. Omi fell to his knees beside her and gathered her crying form into his arms, letting her lay her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

****

Nagi stood outside the small flower shop looking up at the familiar blond he'd been sharing an apartment with for the past few days. He knew where the girl would be and also knew Schuldich's plan. Still, the girl intrigued him; he couldn't help but watch her every move. He could tell Schuldich had fooled her. He had to give Schuldich props for his acting abilities. He could have challenged the best actors in movies and won. That also was something that came with being telepathic. He knew what people wanted to see and he knew what people didn't want to see. Usagi's thoughts were jumbled as Nagi tried to see how she was doing emotionally. She couldn't even decipher the jumble that Schuldich had stirred up and Nagi doubted she'd be able to reorganize them alone. Nagi frowned as he sensed Abyssinian's presence and a scowl immediately appeared on his face. _~Those Weiss guys are going to blow this whole plan.~_ Nagi thought to himself.

__

~Don't worry about him chibi-kun.~ Schuldich's cocky voice sounded in Nagi's head.

__

~Demo-~ Nagi was about to interrupt.

__

~Don't worry, everything is going as planned. Just keep an eye on her ne?~ Schuldich continued. Nagi sighed but agreed.

__

~Hai, Schuldich.~ Nagi replied.

****

"Why did we bring her here?" Ken asked as he stood in the flower shop with a hose in his hands. The store hadn't opened yet so they were opening everything up for the day.

"Because she needs our help." Omi replied simply as he rearranged the pots on a shelf.

"Demo, she's a target. She's going to blow our cover." Yohji broke into the conversation.

"That's the reason we need to protect her, Yohji-kun." Omi argued. Yohji only smirked as he made a sudden realization.

"Just because you like some girl doesn't mean you can jeopardize the rest of us." Yohji commented which in turn sent a raging blush across Omi's face.

"Nani? I don't like her like tha-" Omi started but was cut off.

"That's enough!" Aya snapped causing silence to fall over the group of men. "She's the only lead we have on this group. She's still useful to us."

"Gomen… I didn't know I was just a tool…" A soft voice said sadly from behind. "I won't jeopardize your safety anymore. I'll just let them kill me since I'm not important enough for you to protect me." Usagi commented as she turned and ran out of the store onto the sidewalk and down the street.

"Matte!" Omi called after her as he dropped a pot and took off after her at top speed. He could have easily outrun her if it weren't for the blue blur that snatched his arm as he was running by.

"Omi-kun! Where are you going?!" Oka cried as she immediately attached herself to Omi's arm as he tried to pull away from her tight grasp. "Matte Omi-kun! I was so worried! Where were you last night?"

"Usagi…" Omi whispered as he saw the twin blond streamers disappear around the corner. Meanwhile, he was being pulled back in the direction of the flower shop.

****

__

~Damn Weiss!!~ Schuldich mused to himself as he watched the blond run out of the flower shop. _~After all of that hard work, those bakas scared her away. Hmm… now Bombay-kun, he might still be a useful kitten.~_

~What are you going to do for Usagi?~ Nagi asked mentally as he stood next to Schuldich.

__

~She's your responsibility now, chibi-kun. I need to have a word with Bombay-kun.~ Schuldich replied with a wide, twisted smirk. Nagi sighed but agreed. He decided he'd better go look for the blond before she managed to get into even more trouble, if that were possible.

Schuldich turned away from Nagi and headed back to his sports car, leaving the teenager to watch him speed off. Nagi began to walk in the direction Usagi had taken off to, hoping he could catch up to her.

__

What is he planning anyway? Nagi asked himself, still unsure of Schuldich's 'master' plan he kept boasting about. It seemed to have changed along the way and Nagi wasn't sure he liked the turn of events. He wanted to see that girl again; she was so vulnerable… _She's a lot like Tot-san._ He thought to himself as he rounded the corner. _I'll make sure she makes it out of this alive…_ He silently vowed. It was almost a subconscious vow though, that he wasn't even aware of.

****

Usagi could feel the hot tears that hung on her cheeks while she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst but she couldn't stop, she wanted to get as far away as she could. She just wanted this whole thing to be a bad dream that she'd wake up from and laugh about later because it was so silly. _Iie…_ She told herself. _This is not a dream… this is my life now… I'll spend the rest of it running from the memories and the betrayal…_ She thought sadly. _Is this really going to be what the rest of my life will be like?_ She asked herself. So many questions had been going through her mind since her father's betrayal. Was Abyssinian really right about that? It couldn't have been, her father would never do something like that to anyone. He was a good man. Usagi sighed and stopped running, the air going in and out of her lungs in short painful gasps.

__

~Usagi-san…~ A familiar voice sounded in Usagi's head. She ignored it and kept on walking. The low voice persisted though. _~Usagi-san, I need to speak with you.~_

~IIE!~ She snapped as she began to run again.

__

~Matte!~ Nagi called after her as he took off running. He caught up with her easily and could tell she had overdone it. Her body was shaking with loud sobs and her breathing was very heavy.

"Usagi-san! Breathe!" He nearly shouted as his body started to glow white. Usagi's face was turning an unreal shade of red as Nagi began to run down the street. His eyes held a look of worry and anger as he rushed madly toward the nearest hospital which happened to be about 5 blocks from him.

"Nagi… kun…" Usagi said still wheezing heavily.

"Quiet Usagi-san, you'll make it worse." He said as he looked down at her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around Nagi's neck and burying her face against his chest as she struggled to breathe.

****

Usagi was sleeping now, an oxygen mask covering her face. Nagi was sitting beside her in the chair, trying to see into her head. He couldn't see her thoughts clearly and there were so many demons inside of her. Her mind seemed so dark and gloomy but he could see remnants of silver crystals that had been shattered long ago. It was so strange; the demons that were inside had weird symbols on their foreheads. Some had black crescent moons and others had black stars. There were pieces of some sort of huge palace shattered all over the ground and he could vaguely make out a large monument with a crescent moon on top that lay on it's side. He looked up toward the sky and saw something very familiar looming in the sky… the earth.

"Nani?" He said as he saw the outline of the earth. _Where is this? Am I still in her head?_ Nagi asked himself as he took in the strange surrounding. He couldn't find Usagi anywhere and the strange human-like creatures were starting to come after him. He quickly found himself surrounded and tried to pull out but they grabbed him, preventing him from leaving.

"Who are you?" A faint voice asked from within the debris somewhere.

"Naoe Nagi." He stated simply, not looking for the source of the voice. He felt uncomfortable in this place and was a little worried that he might not be able to get back out.

"What are you doing here?" The voice continued.

"…." Nagi didn't answer as he searched for the source of the voice.

"How did you get here?" The voice persisted. Nagi still didn't answer as he pulled his arms away from the weird creatures that had grabbed him.

"Let me out of here." Nagi said quietly. He was surprised when a woman stepped into his view. "N… nani?" A smirk spread across the girl's face as she approached Nagi.

"Welcome Nagi-kun…"

::Fin::

May 16, 2002

Well, that's it for now, I know it's been a long time in the coming but I've been busy. Anyway, it's not the longest OR the greatest and I left a mean cliffie, demo, these things should be expected by now^_^ Anyway, my email is pokahydee@hotmail.com I never get any email so I guess it doesn't matter much. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 4 Mind Games

****

Betrayal in its Truest Form

Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi-centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k? Or just read about it in my 'rants' section http://www.mysticallegends.net/rants.htm). pokahydee@mysticallegends.net

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.

Thoughts _italicized  
_Dreams _italicized_ (thoughts in dreams not)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc.

****

Chapter 4 - Mind Games

"Who are you?" Nagi asked as his eyes softened a little. The woman that stood before him was wearing a black dress that had silver beads stitched into the fabric and fell into piles at her feet. She had long silvery-blond hair done in the same style as Usagi and had a silver upturned crescent moon on her forehead. Her blue eyes were dull and dark; there was no sparkle in their depths. Her eyes seemed so dark they could have easily been taken for being violet or even black.

"I am Usagi's representation of herself." She stated simply, no smile gracing her lips, only a deep scowl. "Her view of herself has changed somewhat in the past few weeks. This is all that's left of her imagination." Her eyes narrowed coldly on Nagi. "It's all your little group 'Schwartz' fault too."

"Weiss is the one that killed her father, not Schwartz." Nagi stated simply, no emotion on his face.

"That is true but, Schuldich has warped her mind. He has filled her head with visions of revenge and then he turns around and betrays her again." The woman stated simply, a bitter look on her face. "She has started to look at herself with shame and disgust. She believes everything is her fault and she will try to escape it all. And it won't be through death…"

"I have been doing all that I could do." Nagi stated as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You must do more then…" She stated quietly. He watched intently as the woman began to fade away into a mist. She waved her hands slightly, motioning for the monsters to release Nagi.

****

Nagi's eyes flew open as the images disappeared. He'd never been able to get into someone's head like Schuldich. Normally he'd just move things with his mind, not really see into their thoughts. It was strange, there must have just been something about her… maybe she pulled him in somehow… weird…

"So here you are Nagikins." A familiar voice said behind him. Nagi turned around and glared harshly at Schuldich.

"Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just leave now." Nagi said quietly as he glared at the older man.

"She's just so much fun to play with. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Schuldich said with a wide smirk. "She's even more fun to pick on than Weiss."

"Just stay out of her head." Nagi quietly warned. Schuldich pouted slightly and flopped in the chair on the other side of Usagi's bed. He knew not to make Nagi too angry, he could be quite dangerous when he wanted to be. It's not like Schuldich was scared of him, he just didn't want to piss him off to the point he decided to blow up his car or something.

"She's such a cute kid. Too bad she'll be dead by the time this whole thing is over." Schuldich said quietly. Nagi frowned slightly. He didn't want to see Usagi die the same that he didn't want Tot to die. Schuldich smirked as he caught Nagi's train of thought.

"Thinking of the genki terror?" Schuldich questioned as he put a picture of Tot into Nagi's mind wearing a thong and a translucent bra. Nagi's cheeks turned the color of a cherry at the images Schuldich sent into his mind.

"Stop it Schuldich." Nagi warned while he tried to force the raging blush down. Schuldich smirked triumphantly and leaned back in the chair, crossing his hands behind his head.

"How long until they release her anyway?" Schuldich asked casually.

"They won't know until she wakes up. She had some sort of asthma attack." Nagi said with no emotion on his face.

"Hmm…" Schuldich mused to himself as he stared at the sleeping blond. A smirk spread across his face as he came to a decision. "Since she won't trust me now, you're in charge of her. Don't let the kittens hurt her, I'll get you when she's needed."

"She's not a tool, Schuldich!" Nagi snapped as his eyes narrowed on the German. "I won't let you poison her mind any more!" Schuldich just smirked at Nagi and sent some rather nasty thoughts into the young telekinetic boy. Schuldich's smirk only grew bigger when he saw Nagi try to fight the raging blush that crept over his face. "Stop that Schuldich!!"

"Ja." Schuldich said casually as he stood and headed for the door.

Nagi looked at the floor, still trying to get the images from his mind. _Schuldich is really dirty… _He thought to himself as he put his hands over his face to try and cool the heat that radiated from his skin.

****

Omi punched the nearest wall when he was alone in his room. He was frustrated… He'd helped Usagi twice already but he seemed helpless to improve her mental state. He had left the flower shop shortly after Oka grabbed him but was unable to find the blond woman. He'd gone by her apartment but all the windows were dark and there was no sign anyone had been there in the last few hours. _Where could she be?!?_ He thought as an angry look crossed his face. _There's no way she could just disappear!_ There was a knock on the door.

"Ne?" Omi questioned as he turned toward the door. The door opened slowly and Ken walked into the room and sat on the end of Omi's bed.

"How are you doing?" Ken asked as he looked at the younger boy.

"…." Omi didn't answer as he looked at the floor with his eyebrows knitted. "I couldn't find her."

"Aya-kun and Yohji-kun were looking for her too. They haven't seen any sign of her." Ken stated quietly.

"Aya no baka is the one that scared her away!" Omi snapped angrily. "If it weren't for him, Usagi would still be here safe and I'd be able to protect her from those monsters!" Ken kicked his feet nervously across the carpet before he looked up at Omi.

"You love her… don't you?" He asked simply.

"Eh?" Omi questioned as he looked at Ken. "I… ah…" Omi sighed in defeat as a blush crept across his face. "I just don't want her to get hurt… yeah, that's all. I want to make sure she lives through this."

"Uh huh…" Ken said with a smile. "Come on, kid. Let's go find her. Get your gear on, I'll be back in ten minutes ne?" Omi looked up at Ken with a half-smile.

"Hai." Omi responded with the same half smile. At least Omi had one person that would help him out… someone that wouldn't turn around and try to use Usagi for leverage. Omi smiled slightly as he opened his bottom dresser drawer to took out his assassin clothes. Of course he kept his darts and crossbow and all of his other weapons hidden, but his clothes were all right just in his dresser. He quickly changed and lifted up the loose floorboard to pull out a few darts filled with tranquilizer. He couldn't be too careful, especially with the people that were after her. He didn't want to startle her by carrying his crossbow so he just took the darts and a few other projectiles.

__

~Hello there, koneko.~ A voice purred. Omi's eyes narrowed as he stopped moving. He searched for the source of the voice but couldn't seem to locate it. _~You won't find me, kitten.~_ The voice continued.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Omi asked harshly in a near whisper. The voice seemed to be coming from inside his head.

__

~I want you to stay away from her…~ The voice stated.

"Stay away from who?" Omi asked as he clutched his head between his hands.

__

~You know who I'm talking about… if you try to help her, I'll put a bullet in her head… or worse…~ The voice continued with a hint of glee in it.

"If you lay a hand on her, I swear I'll kill you myself." Omi growled out. He was never one to lose his temper in this manner but he couldn't help it anymore. He was normally the quiet, shy one of the group. He was also the brains of the group, he did all of the computer stuff by searching different buildings for their target and things of the like. This time he couldn't hold in his anger. He was just about ready to snap.

__

~Then I'd suggest you stay away from her…~ The voice continued. Even though Omi couldn't see the face behind the voice, he knew this person was smirking in triumph. _~You don't want to expose your secret do you?~_ He questioned.

"What are you talking about? What secret?" Omi asked, dreading the answer. This person knew whom Omi was… he was going to try and black mail Omi to stay away from the blond woman.

__

~Don't play stupid. You know what secret I'm talking about, Bombay.~ The voice said confidently.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Omi asked in a soft voice.

__

~I want to play with her a little more… She belongs to me anyway. She swore an oath to me.~ The voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Omi demanded. What was this guy talking about? An oath? What kind of an oath?

__

~She will serve me and I'll help her get revenge against the men that took her revenge away~ The voice said with glee.

"Took her revenge away?" Omi questioned.

__

~You killed the person she wanted revenge against… You killed her father… and you killed the man that tried to take her away.~ The voice said.

"We didn't kill her father! He was dead when we got there!" Omi interrupted.

__

~You could have saved her father.~ The voice broke in. _~You were there watching the whole scene. You were waiting for the chance to strike. I saw the WHOLE thing.~_

"Eh…?" Omi questioned as realization slowly dawned on him. Usagi's father HAD been the target. Even if they would have jumped in and helped her father, they would have ended up killing him anyway. Omi frowned and put his head in his hands. In actuality, Usagi should be getting her revenge against him for the death of her father.

__

~Now you get it.~ The voice said with a smirk. _~The whole thing was a set up… you're the one she's after, she's going to kill you. See why I tell you to stay away from her?~_

"I…" Omi started but couldn't think of the words to say. _Kuso…_

~Exactly… Kuso is right. I'm just giving you a warning. Stay away from Usagi…~

"…." Omi couldn't think of anything to say. The voice was contradicting itself.

__

~Think about it koneko…~ And with that phrase, the voice was gone.

__

Was that all in my head? Omi thought as his mind began to spin. What in the WORLD was that all about? Whoever was in his head, whether it be someone else or his own subconscious, they were confusing. First he said he'd kill Usagi or something worse than that… then he said that Usagi was sent to kill him. "Weird…"

"You ready to go, Omi-kun?" Ken asked as he pushed the door to Omi's room open. Omi was sitting in the middle of the floor in his boxers with his assassin clothes strewn around him. "Eh? You're not ready yet? Hayuku so we can find her, ne?" Omi looked toward him, a haunting look was on his face. Omi nodded slightly and quickly dressed.

****

Schuldich smirked to himself as he receded into the darkness of the alley below the Koneko no Sumi Ie. That kid would still be a little fun to play with. Schuldich had confused the hell out of the kid. He laughed quietly to himself.

"That kid doesn't even know if it was a voice within his subconscious." Schuldich mused out loud. "There's still a lot of fun to be had here."

****

Usagi tried to sit up but her chest hurt too much to move. When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but white until her eyes slowly came into focus. She glanced to her right and saw hospital window. _Nani? A hospital?_ She thought as she scanned the room. She jumped in surprise when she saw Nagi sleeping in the chair beside her bed. She regretted the jerking motion a moment later as pain ripped through her chest and stomach. She groaned quietly and held her chest while she took a few gasping breaths. She didn't notice the boy's eyes open at her quiet noise.

"Daijoubu?" He questioned, which surprised her again.

"H… hai…" She said as the pain began to subside. "What are you doing here?" She demanded as her anger began to return. "I don't want to see you or Schuldich _ever_ again."

"Would you rather I'd left you in the street to die?" Nagi questioned slightly.

"Eh?" Usagi questioned a little surprised.

"You were having trouble breathing. If I had left you there, you would be dead right now." Nagi said in his monotone voice. Usagi sighed and looked out the window.

"I would have rather died… than go on living here…" Usagi said as her eyes cast down to the floor. "There's nothing here for me… I have not friends, no family, I don't have anything."

Nagi frowned again and did something uncharacteristic of him. He gathered the girl into his arms and held her against his chest. He didn't notice the flaming blush on his cheeks or the blush on her cheeks as well. He didn't think before he acted. That's what earned him the uncharacteristic smack of Usagi's hand.

"Don't touch me!" She growled as she turned away from him. "I don't trust you! Just leave, I want to be alone!" Nagi nodded slightly and stood up.

"Hai, Usagi-sama." He stated before he left the room. When he was out of the room, Usagi burst into tears.

****

Omi frowned slightly as he walked down the street with Ken. They had been searching for about 3 hours now and hadn't seen any sign of the girl.

"Kuso!" Omi swore as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall. He slammed his fist again against the bricks and then again until someone grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it Omi-kun!" Ken yelled as he nearly tackled the youth to the ground. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Where could she go?!?" Omi nearly yelled as he balled his hands into fists.

__

~You could try the next block…~ A voice sounded in Omi's head. Omi nodded his head slightly and stood up.

"Let's try the next block." Omi said as he stood up and rubbed his sore hand.

"You sure you're all right?" Ken questioned. The kid had been acting very strange on this little excursion. Every now and then he'd become frustrated and not want to continue searching, but then he'd get a burst of confidence that she was just around the corner, or two blocks north of there. _I hope you're right, Omi-kun… or else that girl is a goner…_ Ken thought to himself as he followed the kid with sandy-colored hair.

__

~That's right… just a little further… she's in the building just ahead of you… you know she's there.~ The voice in Omi's head continued.

"Yeah… she's in there… that building right there… on the 10th floor." Omi said. Ken gave him an odd look. Omi was talking to himself again… there was something going on but Ken wasn't sure what yet. He'd have to be on his guard.

Omi and Ken headed toward the shabby apartment building ahead. They hadn't seen any sign of Usagi so how Omi knew this is where she was, Ken wasn't quite sure. As they neared the building, Ken saw something lying on the ground. Omi ran to the object and picked it up. It was an earring. It dangled in Omi's hand with a small crescent moon at the end. Ken recognized it. Usagi had been wearing those earrings when she's left the Koneko no Sumi Ie. He'd noticed them because not too many girls her age wore earrings with stars or moons on them. Not many girls wore their hair in the childish style either, though.

"Come on, Ken-kun! Usagi-chan **_has_** to be here!" Omi said as he grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him into the building toward the stairwell.

"Matte, Omi-kun! What if it's a trap!" Ken broke in as he tried to free himself from Omi's grip.

"I have to save Usagi!" Omi cried, not realizing how stupid it was to barge in with no plan. For some reason Ken wasn't able to free himself from Omi's grasp. _Man that kid has some strength…_ Ken thought as he struggled to rip his sleeve.

"Omi-kun! Wait a minute! Let's get a plan. You're going to get us killed!" Ken growled as he pushed Omi up against the wall. Omi pushed Ken away and continued up the stairs.

"You're just like Aya and Yohji, you want to use Usagi as a tool!" Omi cried as he took off up two more flights of stairs. "I'll take care of this myself!"

"Omi-kun!! Matte!!" Ken growled as he chased after the younger boy. "Do you want them to kill her?!? Omi-kun!!!" Omi was already to the 10th floor and running down the hallway though. Ken growled to himself and ran down the hallway after the boy. "Omi no baka!"

"Usa-chan?" Omi questioned as he pushed open a door on the right. Inside he saw the silhouette of a person with long hair up in the pigtails. "Daijoubu Usagi?" He questioned as he took a few steps toward the figure. Ken burst into the room just in time to see a silhouette throw some sort of a smoke bomb on the ground. He covered his mouth and rushed toward Omi. He took the younger boy into his arms and pulled the boy's face into his chest to try and keep him from breathing in the smoke.

"You played out your part perfectly, koneko-chan…" A quiet voice said as the silhouette approached the two people. Ken's eyes and lungs burned but he paid it no mind. He slipped on his claw and swung it at the figure. The metal glinted in the light that barely filtered into the room through the dusty windows. His arm flew wildly and met with the floor as a foot pressed its weight against his hand.

Omi picked his eyes up to look at a woman just as she pulled the wig off of her head. Blue streamers of hair poured out from under the blond wig as Omi found a blade pressed against his throat.

"You hurt Tot-chan's papa. Tot-chan will kill you know." She said as she pulled the umbrella back and prepared to thrust it into the boy's throat.

"Don't kill them yet, Tot-chan." A voice said as a man stepped into the room. "Not when you can have so much more fun with them." Tot looked toward the man with the bandana and frowned.

"Tot-chan doesn't like you. Just let Tot-chan kill them now." She said as she glared at Schuldich.

"In time, Tot-chan. We'll make your revenge against these two sweet. But first, I have a gift for you." Schuldich said with a smirk. He pulled out a gun and pressed it against her forehead.

"N… nani?" Tot stammered as she felt the cold metal against her forehead.

"I just needed you to play a small part. But your part in this movie is finished. Ja." Schuldich said as he pulled the trigger.

Tot's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the sound of the gun. She knew Schuldich was a bad man… like her father. Why had she trusted him?

"Iie!" Omi cried as he tackled the girl to the ground. He stood up and glared at Schuldich, a dart in hand. "It was **_you!_**" Omi growled after he recognized the voice. Ken stood behind him with his claws drawn. "You're the one that's been inside my head!"

Schuldich smirked to himself. He hadn't expected his toy to figure it out so soon. He had hoped he'd be able to play with his toy for a few more days before he finally killed him. Oh well, he'd have to get rid of them right now. Brad told him not to kill Weiss yet, but Brad never said he couldn't kill one of two members of Weiss.

"Sleep…" He said as he attacked the three other people in the room. He sent a mental barrage into their minds.

Omi and Ken keeled over, holding their heads between their hands. They were both crying out in pain as they felt their minds being ripped apart. Tot just slowly rose to her feet and walked toward Schuldich.

"Tot-chan… will kill… you now…" She said pausing. Her eyes were glazed over as she held her umbrella out in front of her with the blade drawn.

"Nani?!?" Schuldich growled as his attack didn't seem to affect her. "How?!?"

****

::Fin::

January 2, 2003

Well, that's it for Chapter 4. Yes, I know this story is kinda strange… Schuldich is havin fun though ~.^ It doesn't make much sense now and I left a NASTY cliffie *grins* It's more fun that way, though. Makes ppl actually wanna keep reading^^ I know it was a long time in the making, but I didn't really know where this story was heading. Hehe, in short, I was kinda stuck. But this chappie turned out pretty good. Anyway, my site has moved to http://www.mysticallegends.net if you wanna check it out some time. Also, I've had an email change to those that haven't noticed that in my bio. My new email is pokahydee@mysticallegends.net Well, that's all I really wanted to say. Please review or send me an email. The more reviews I receive, the more likely I'm gonna be to write more of this *hint hint* ~.^ Well, ja for now! *flies into the air and disappears in a puff of pink smoke and silver sparkles*


	6. Chapter 5 Redemption

Betrayal in its Truest Form 

Note: Okay, this is my first attempt at a WK/SM X-over, I still haven't seen WK all the way through so... if something is incorrect, sorry. Okay, I want to dedicate this lil number to GirlChama03 aka Mako-chan for renewing my inspiration for writing. It's just the type of story you'd like, Usagi-centered with the same old story… take a look at the title 'Betrayal in its Truest Form' looks Like Usagi is going to be betrayed once again… I KNOW how much you like stories where Usagi is betrayed and such (P.S. Sorry if some of you don't know what I'm talking about… if you want email me and I'll tell ya bout it k? Or just read about it in my 'rants' section ). pokahydee@mysticallegends.net

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me. The story belongs to me; steal and you'll be in physical pain.

Thoughts italicized  
Dreams italicized (thoughts in dreams not)  
**** Change of scene, time, etc.

  
Chapter 5 - Redemptions

Usagi sat in her bed staring out the window beside her. Her tears were long since dried, but she had a huge weight on her shoulders and was unable to do anything but stare. She knew Nagi was somewhere in the hospital watching her, but she wasn't sure where. She knew that Schuldich would have him keep an eye on her, until Schuldich needed her again. She frowned slightly. Why did I trust that baka?!? She thought to herself. Why did I let my hatred overcome me? She sighed and leaned back against her pillow, still facing the window. She hated hospitals. She'd been in the hospital when she was seven to have her tonsils taken out and she'd hated them ever since then.

"Why did this all happen to me?" She asked herself quietly as sobs began to escape from her throat.

****

Aya and Yohji had searched for the blond girl for several hours but had seen no sign of her. Aya figured the girl was already dead. He frowned slightly. She was the only lead… He thought to himself as he parked in the parking garage below the hospital. Aya-chan would probably still be asleep when he walked into the room, but he would never give up hope. It had been two years already, but some day she would wake up and then he could leave his duty as a hunter of light. Then he could take care of his sister and possibly regain his humanity.

He walked down the familiar hallway that he followed every day when he went to visit his sister. He glanced into the room as he walked by and saw children in hospital beds with their parents, or adults in a hospital bed with a vase of flowers sitting on the table beside them. He stopped walking when he glanced into a room and saw twin blond streamers of hair hanging off of a bed. He couldn't see the face of the girl, but he had a good idea who it was.

He walked into the room and closed the door silently behind him. Her back was turned to him but he could easily see that she was crying softly.

"Go away Nagi! I don't want to see you…" Her voice said softly when she heard the door close. Aya's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak. He walked up to the edge of the bed and sat down next to her. "I said go away!!" Usagi yelled as she spun around and tried to slap him across the face. Aya caught her hand and glared at her.

"Who is Nagi?" He demanded. He didn't release her wrist as he glared at her. Usagi shrank back, and tried to free her wrist. His glare was intimidating. How had he found her? It was impossible that they had searched through different buildings and were just lucky enough to find her. That would be a one in a million chance.

"Let me go." She said as she refused to meet his eyes. He let her go and watched as she rubbed her wrists tenderly. "It's none of you business…" She said quietly. Schuldich was probably keeping a close eye on her from afar so she didn't want to make him do something terrible to her when Aya left. She was afraid of Schuldich more than she was afraid of Aya.

"He's a member of that group that kidnapped Omi, isn't he?" He said with a little more demanding tone.

"…." Usagi refused to answer his questions. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to be a tool that you can throw away once you know all you need!" She nearly yelled as she looked up at Aya with a glare. "I don't have to tell you anything, threaten my life all you, try to kill me if it'll make you happy, but I won't tell you anything because I don't like you!"

"…." Aya's glare deepened as he looked at the blond. She had a look of determination on her face and not a look of fear.

"I don't care if you refuse to protect me, I'll protect myself!" Usagi continued. "And if I die, I don't really care, then I'd be released from all this pain." The look on Aya's face changed as Usagi spoke. He recognized the broken-hearted look on her face… it was the same look that he had seen on his face right after his parents were murdered and his sister was taken from him. "Now go away and leave me alone!"

Aya rose from his seated position next to her and frowned slightly. He hadn't expected to see that look on her face, it made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to see the girl end up like him and lose her humanity. Deep down, he wanted to make sure she survived to the end so Aya-chan would have someone to be her friend when she woke up. Aya gasped audibly at that thought and took a few steps away from Usagi. The blond girl was strange; she looked so sad and so determined at the same time. It reminded him of Aya-chan…

"Why are you staring at me?! Say something bastard!!" Usagi shouted as she stood up in front of Aya. She regretted standing up a moment later, though, when she felt her chest start to burn. Aya had gotten her worked up and she was having a hard time breathing at the moment. She sat back down and took in long, deep breaths to try to pull enough air into her lungs.

Aya looked down at the blond quizzically. She appeared to be struggling to breathe. Was that why she was in the hospital? She appeared perfectly healthy on the outside. Did it have to do anything with the way he'd acted earlier when she was with Omi? Her hand was on her chest as she struggled to take in small breaths to ease the burning sensation.

"Daijoubu ka?" Aya asked as he kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up and cerulean blue eyes met deep violet. She wasn't quite sure what she saw in his eyes, but it definitely wasn't hatred... it was as if he were looking at her like he would a sister or something...

"... hai... daijoubu..." Usagi said slowly as a blush broke out on her face. She hadn't seen a look like that in his eyes before. His face was still mostly expressionless, but his eyes... his eyes weren't like two chips of ice anymore. There was depth to them... they looked sad... they looked... sincere... "Why are you here?" She asked quietly as she looked into Aya's eyes. "It wasn't to look for me... I know that." His eyes went cold again and he took his hand off her shoulder and stood up. He straightened his shirt and turned away from her.

"That's not your concern." He said simply as he headed for the door.

"I know you're here to visit someone you care about... a girl friend? Your parents? A sibling?" She questioned. He stopped walking at the mention of a sibling. "I'm right, aren't I. Your little sister is here, isn't she?" Usagi questioned as she rose from the bed and took a few steps toward him. "I walked down the hallway a little earlier today and saw a door labeled 'Fujimiya Aya'. She's your sister." Usagi stated slowly. Aya didn't turn back to face her, he stood in the doorway with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and sighed. This girl was making him reveal something that he tried to hide from everyone.

"Hai..." He said and paused. "She's in a coma... Taketori killed our parents and nearly killed her..."

"And she's been in a coma ever since..." Usagi finished as she felt the corners of her eyes burn. "This can't go on!" Usagi cried. "O-negai! I have to get away from Schuldich! O-negai, help me..." She finished quietly as tears filled her eyes. Aya turned around and looked at the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug as she sobbed against his chest.

****

Schuldich frowned at the blue-haired girl that approached him. She was a strange one, that was true... but how could she resist him? Was it because she didn't have much of a mind left? Or maybe because she was so simple-minded. She shrugged and his smirk returned as she approached. He raised his gun once again and aimed it straight at the girl.

"Too bad, I've always thought you were kinda cute, koneko." He said confidently as he squeezed the trigger. Tot was surprisingly fast for such a simple-minded girl and dodged the bullet, at the same time, she lunged at Schuldich with her parasol knife. He hadn't expected it and felt the knife slice into his side. He lost his hold on the two Weiss members on the floor as he shoved the girl away. "I'll kill you!" Schuldich roared as he spun to face Tot and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her up off her feet and held her above him in the air.

"Let her go!!" Bombay shouted from behind. Schuldich ignored him. A dart shot past his hand and caused him to drop the blue-haired girl. Tot lay on the ground breathing very slowly, her neck already starting to bruise.

"I guess I'll just have to kill the rest of you later. I have other business to attend to. Until then, ja." Schuldich said as he jumped and did a flip right out the window. Omi ran to the window and searched the nearby buildings for evidence of where he had gone.

"There he is!" Omi cried as he turned, preparing the go after him. He felt a hand clamp on his wrist and looked up to see Ken.

"There's nothing you can do now, Omi-kun." Ken said simply. "Usagi's not here, we'll have to wait until morning to find her... gomen."

"Demo-" Omi started but stopped as he glanced at the figure of the unconscious blue-haired girl on the ground a few feet away. "We have to help her." Omi said quietly as he walked over to Tot and looked down at her. Ken's eyes widened at this and he ran in front of Omi.

"Iie, Omi-kun! She's the enemy, she'll tell them where our hide-out is!" Ken began as he waved his hands frantically in front of him.

"We can't just leave her here, though!" Omi countered as he stepped past Ken and stooped to pick up the blue-haired girl. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face and picked her up, one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders.

****

Usagi was quiet on the drive back to the Koneko no Sumi Ie. Aya had smuggled her out of the hospital right under Nagi's nose. At least, that's what he thought. Usagi knew better... he would know exactly where she was... she wouldn't get away that easily and she knew it. She glanced over at Aya and saw that his eyes were again steely cold as he concentrated on driving. She hadn't realized they had spent the whole day searching for her. She figured Omi might look, but not the rest of them. Then again, this might be an elaborate scheme to use her for information. She was better off with them than Schuldich, though. At least she might survive them when they were done with her... Schuldich would see to it that she was killed. She was afraid of him, but there was something else. She felt almost drawn to him. Maybe it was that charm... or maybe it was because he made her stomach do flip-flops when he was around. It didn't matter, she didn't intend to go back to him. She didn't even care about her revenge for the time being... she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again.

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking toward the back door of the flower shop. Usagi was a few steps behind Aya with her eyes on the ground. She was nervous... what if they were going to do something bad? Iie... Omi-kun won't let them... She told herself as she shook her head from side to side. Aya stopped at a door and dug around in his pocket for a key... he couldn't seem to find it.

"Kuso..." He muttered as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and began to walk toward one of the windows.

"Looking for this?" A quiet voice asked at the mouth of the alley. Usagi turned and frowned deeply. Nagi stood in the opening silhouetted against the street beyond where a few cars passed every few minutes. In his hand, Usagi saw a glint of metal and knew that it had to be a key. "Come with me, Usagi-sama." Nagi said calmly from where he stood.

"Iie." Usagi said as she rose to her full height. Aya stepped in front of her and pulled a small knife from inside of his coat.

"Leave." Aya demanded calmly. He glared darkly at the younger boy as he blocked Usagi from his view.

"She belongs to Schuldich. They have a deal." Nagi said calmly as he tossed the key into the air and caught it again. "You won't win this, Abbysinian." He said simply as he raised his hand out in front of him. "Come with me, Usagi-sama." Nagi said calmly and lifted her off the ground with his telekineses.

"Let go, Nagi!" Usagi demanded as she struggled against the invisible hands that had lifted her into the air. "Put me down!" Aya's glare deepened and he lunged at the younger boy. Nagi lost his concentration on Usagi and she fell to the ground a few feet in front of Nagi. Aya slashed his knife at Nagi and only caught fabric.

~Let her stay here, Nagikins.~ A voice sounded in Nagi's head. Nagi frowned when he heard Schuldich in his head. He didn't want to leave Usagi in the care of these guys... she might tell them a little too much and have to be eliminated. He didn't want to see that happen for some reason... the same reason he didn't want Tot involved. He sighed and took jumped into the air.

"Ja." Was all he said as he disappeared into the night. Usagi sat on the ground with an angry look on her face. How dare he!! She didn't even realize when Aya picked her up with one hand under her knees and the other on her back. She blushed slightly as he carried her back to the door. Nagi had dropped the key so Aya was able to easily open the door. Usagi suddenly felt very tired. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She wasn't completely asleep, but she was comfortable and on the edge of awareness and sleep. She was vaguely aware of Aya going up stairs but she didn't know, nor care, where he was headed. The next thing Usagi knew, she was lying down on a soft bed with fluffly blankets up to her chin and someone was stroking her hair. The room smelled like aftershave and the scent of cologne waifed toward her. She squeezed one eye open and saw bright red hair over a tired-looking face and violet eyes.

****

Usagi awoke the next morning and breathed in the fresh scent that filled the room. The window was open and it smelled like aftershave and cologne. It took a few moments for Usagi to realize where she was. She had gotten used to the little girl room at the apartment Schuldich had her staying in. She sat up and looked around the room. It wasn't decorated and it looked like a hospital room from the lack of decoration. She nearly yelled when she glanced at the window and saw the familiar orange-haired man sitting there staring at her.

"Nani!?! What the hell are you doing here, Schuldich!?!" She spat as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. She was still wearing the hospital robes from the previous day as she clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Aww, you're not happy to see me?" He questioned as he jumped out of the window sill and santered up to her. He plopped down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pulled her against his chest and breathed in the scent of her hair. "Mmmm... you smell good, koneko-chan." Usagi put her hands on his chest and shoved as hard as she could. She must have caught him in a bad place because he winced and pulled her head back roughly.

"Itai..." She mumbled as he tipped her head back painfully. His eyes were contorted with pain and he held his grip on her hair. "Let me go..." She whispered as she moved her hand away. His face calmed as he released her hair. She wiped away the painful tears from her eyes and then turned to look at him. He didn't look like his normal cocky self, he looked extremely pissed and on edge. She took her hand and gingerly placed it where it had been moments before and saw a small wince on his face.

"What are you doing?" He questioned when she began to untuck his shirt. A smirk spread across his face and he sent mental images to her of the two of them lying together undressed in the enemy's bed. Usagi blushed.

"That's not what I was thinking and you know it!" Usagi cried as she blushed furiously. She lifted his shirt and ran her fingers over the bandages there. "What happened to you?" She asked, not sure why she should be concerned for him. He had betrayed her and now she was worried because he was hurt.

"Worried about me, koneko-chan?" He questioned as he read he thoughts. She frowned and shoved him away from her, this time she missed the injury.

"Fine, I'm not worried at all, baka..." She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and faced the opposite direction. "Why would I worry about a jerk like you, anyway? Besides, I'm still mad at you... you left me there to die!"

"Would I do that, tenshi?" He questioned as he put his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. His face looked different this time. He didn't look like the normal cocky Schuldich she knew. He looked serious as he held onto her chin lightly. She felt herself being drawn toward him, but he wasn't pulling her toward him. She was moving of her own free will, she didn't even fell Schuldich touching her mind. She closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers lightly. He kissed her gently, which surprised her. She expected him to be more forceful. He must just be all talk... Usagi thought to herself. She hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that no matter what she thought, Schuldich would know and felt him deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and begin to search the contours of her mouth as his hand slipped behind her head and pressed his lips tighter against Usagi's. She heard a deep thought in her mind as his other hand went behind her back and began to reach up her back causing chills to run through the length of her body. ~All talk, huh?~ Schuldich's voice sounded in her mind. He didn't sound cocky or mocking, he just sounded as if he were proving her wrong. She shuddered and pulled her face away from his.

"... iie..." She mumbled as she pushed him away and turned her back on him. She could sense the triumph from him as he leaned back against his hands on the bed.

"What's wrong, koneko-chan?" He asked in the normal arrogant tone. He stood up and headed for the window. "Don't worry, koneko, we're still going to get your revenge. This was your job, remember? You were supposed to keep them distracted. You're doing a good job so far. I'll be back to see you later." He said and sent a rather nasty image into her mind. She picked up the thing nearest to her, which happened to be a very large shoe, and chucked it as hard as she could at the open window. Of course, Schuldich was already through and it just bounced off the wall below the window and landed a few feet away.

"Baka... hentai... ecchi...." She mumbled as she began to wring the blanket in anger.

"Ohayo." A cheerful male voice said from the doorway. Usagi turned and saw Omi walk into the room holding a tray with what looked like steaming soup and crackers on top. He walked into the room and set the tray down on the table next to her. "Daijoubu ka?" He hadn't seemed to notice her as she tried to strangle the life out of the blanket draped across her lap.

"Hai, daijoubu." Usagi said as she looked away from Omi. She felt guilty... she had just been kissing Schuldich and now sweet, oblivious Omi came into the room right afterward.

"Aya-kun said he found you in the hospital last night." Omi said as he fluffed the pillows behind Usagi's head. She blushed slightly and looked away. She didn't really want to be with Omi right now, he was too sweet. He took the tray and placed it in Usagi's lap. Usagi's mouth watered, she hadn't realized how hungry she suddenly felt. She had all of the food on the tray consumed in five minutes flat.

"Doomo arigato!" Usagi chirped as she set the bowl back down on the tray and drained the remaining juice from the glass. Omi looked a little surprised to see that the tray was empty already, but he smiled a moment later. He picked up his tray and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I have someone else I need to attend to." Omi said as he smiled at Usagi. She nodded and turned toward the window. She sighed and sunk down into the pillow. Her chest still ached a little, but it was nowhere near the way it had hurt the previous day. She started to nod off but turned around sharply when she heard the door open on its own. When she turned, she saw Aya in the doorway. He looked taller than he had the previous day and the icy look was back in his eyes. She wondered if he always looked like this or if it was just when she was around.

"Arigato for helping me." Usagi said quietly as she refused to meet his gaze. He walked toward her and sat down on the edge of the bed. She continued to look away but felt his hand under her chin lift her eyes to his. "Nande?" Usagi questioned as she blushed. He stared at her intently for several minutes, which made Usagi shift uncomfortably, but he didn't say anything. "Can I help you with anything?" Usagi asked again as she turned her head to one side.

"Iie... you're nothing like her..." He said quietly and rose to his feet. He walked over to the dresser and began to rustle around through it to find something small enough to fit her. After several minutes, he took out a medium T-shirt he'd bought accidentally, a pair of shorts that would act almost as pants on the small blond, and a black belt. He set them on a chair next to the bed and headed toward the door. "When you're ready, I'd like to speak with you downstairs." Aya said calmly without turning toward her. She sighed and nodded to herself. She knew they would question her. She would have to go with Schuldich's plan, though she didn't know if she trusted him. That look in his eyes was so different from anything she'd seen in him before so maybe he was trustworthy. She still wanted her revenge, but it was the least of her worries right now. Right now she had to go face the music.

****

"How is the operation going?" Oracle asked the orange-haired German man.

"Exactly as planned." Mastermind replied with a smirk. "It seems two of the kittens, Bombay and Abyssinian are already attached to her. She seems to have alot of charisma." Oracle smiled slightly, a scary looking smile, but it was the only smile you would ever see on his face.

"Good, do you suspect the others will fall too?" Oracle questioned. Mastermind nodded.

"Course they will. How can they resist such and angel?" Mastermind questioned arrogantly. Oracle smirked and nodded his head. He had to admit, even he hadn't forseen what this girl was capable of.

"When do I get to kill her?" A man with white hair and one golden eye questioned. He had a blade in his hand that he licked lovingly. There were scars all up his arms and a few fresh wounds bandaged up here and there. It was Prodigy's job to take care of him when he went into one of his insane 'fits' and begin to slice himself up. Prodigy didn't seem to mind at times, except when he was supposed to be watching over Usagi.

"Patience Berserker. She'll outlive her usefulness eventually. Then she'll be yours." Oracle said calmly to the insane man with a knife fixation. Berserker smirked and licked the blade once more. He was going to cut that little girl up into shreds to hurt God.

"Ne Oracle. Where's Prodigy?" Mastermind asked as he looked around for the younger boy. They were about ready to go into Taketori's office but Prodigy was no where to be seen.

"Don't worry about him, he's keeping an eye on her. If she reveals too much to Weiss, he has orders to bring her back, dead or alive." Oracle said calmly as the door to the elevator opened and the three filed out and headed for the office at the end of the hall. The three went into the room and closed the door behind them.

****

Usagi walked down the spiral stairs and found herself in a kind of living room. There was a couch and a large-screen television in front of it. There were a few chairs here and there and a computer on a desk in the corner. Sprawled out on the couch was a man with honey-colored hair and a cigarette hung out of his mouth. He turned toward her when he heard her soft foorsteps on the stairs and a grin lit across his face.

"So, you're back Usagi-chan?" He questioned as he looked her up and down. "Do you always dress like a guy? You should wear something to suit that figure of yours." He told her witha small wink. Usagi felt her cheeks turn red at this blatant flirting from the honey-haired man. She frowned slightly, he reminded her of Schuldich because of the cocky attitude. Usagi didn't say anything in reply but walked into the room and sat down on one of the leather arm chairs. Yohji stood up and sauntered across the room toward her. He lifted her easily out of the chair and plopped down with her in his lap.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?!" Usagi cried as she felt his fingers trailing up and down her back. She tried to stand up, but he pulled her back down on his lap.

"Calm down, I'll rub your back, you must be tense." Yohji said confidently as he began to rub the knots out in her back. "If you don't relax, it'll only make it worse."

"Make what worse?" Usagi tried as she tried to break free from his grip again. He pulled her back down onto his lap and kissed the back of her neck lightly.

"If you don't calm down, it'll make the knots in your back worse." He said as he began to massage [A.N. gomen if I spelled that wrong, I don't have spell check on this comp.] her back again. Usagi relaxed slightly while she blushed. She could smell cigarette smoke and a hint of alcohol on him, but it wasn't a bad smell. She pushed that thought from her mind and pushed herself as hard as she could away from him. This time, he let her go. She didn't like the advances he had been making. Sure he was attractive, but that was besides the point. What a play-boy... She thought to herself as she settled herself on the other side of the room. Yohji sat across the room and pouted at her. "What's wrong, tenshi?" He questioned. "Are you afraid of me?" Usagi snorted in reply.

"Not you, just your wandering hands." She stated indignantly. Of course, the rest of the guys came in at that exact moment.

"What was that, Usagi-san?" Omi questioned as he led a girl with blue-hair toward the couch. Her hands were tied and she had a blind-fold over her eyes. She looked about Usagi's age but she was dressed in what looked like lingerie or something. "Yohji-kun? What did you do to her?!" He demanded as his eyes narrowed on the honey-haired play boy.

"Che, I didn't do anything she didn't like." Yohji said quietly as he lit up another cigarette.

"I told you not to smoke in here." Aya said calmly as he took a few steps forward and snatched the cigarette from his mouth and crushed it in one motion. "Go outside." Yohji glared slightly at the red-haired man then shrugged and looked away. Another man had walked into the room with dark brown hair and eyes who was built like an athlete. She was sure she'd seen him on television before, but she wasn't sure where. Aya walked toward the blue-haired girl and took off her blind-fold. "Now, the two of you are going to answer some questions." He stated as he walked over to Usagi and led her toward the couch to sit next to the other girl. Usagi's eyes widened when she looked at the girl beside her.

"Where have I see you?" Usagi questioned as she looked at the blue-haired girl in awe. Tot just glared back at Usagi and refused to answer. "Were you in the orphanage too?" She questioned slowly. Usagi had always called the business man, Hideo, her father but in actuality, she had been adopted as a young child. She remembered the eyes of the girl beside her, but all she could remember was a name. "Nanami?" She questioned.

"N... nani?" Tot stammered as her eyes widened on the blond girl next to her. Something about the odd hairstyle sparked a memory in Tot's childish memory. A bad man... her father... and a blond girl that tried to save her... her friend, Bunny who she name her stuffed rabbit, Rabbi-chan, after...

::Fin::

September 11, 2003

All right, sorry for the long wait, writers block . I know this chapter is kinda boring, I was just introducing some characters and advancing some others ~.^ I love Schu-Schu *giggles and glomps Schu plushie* Anyway, I really like Tot-chan (I actually played her in an online RPG a while ago), she's so kawaii *squeals* Anyway, I'm just making up this stuff about her past, all it ever says about Tot's dad is that he was a bad man so I'm making it up^^ Anyway, email me at pokahydee@mysticallegends.net I hope you enjoyed^^ Please review!!  



End file.
